


От двенадцати до четырех по шкале Бофорта

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (he's not but let him think he is), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Calico is the best uncle tho, Caroline died and Kenway is in too deep, Coping, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kenway is not alone never alone, M/M, Single Parents, Single father Edward Kenway, Slow Burn, Support, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Widowed, a friend in need is a friend indeed, everybody helps, from life-long friends to confused dads to idiots in love, raising a kid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Эдвард Кенуэй − овдовевший отец, который не знает, как справиться с горем и с беспомощным младенцем у него в руках. Бессилие выжимает его, как двенадцатибалльный шторм, но на этом корабле он не один.
Relationships: Blackbeard | Edward Teach/Edward Kenway





	От двенадцати до четырех по шкале Бофорта

**Author's Note:**

> История полностью вдохновлена несколькими работами от **Sannam** :  
> https://sannam.tumblr.com/post/55542759088  
> https://sannam.tumblr.com/post/50948561447
> 
>  *** По шкале Бо́форта измеряется сила ветра на море:**  
>  12 − ураган и волны выше 10 метров, на суше рушатся дома и летают пальмы  
> 4 − умеренный ветер, комфортный для хождения под парусом
> 
>  **ВАЖНО**  
>  В силу определенных личных и сюжетных причин в этой AU сын Эдварда от Кэролайн − **НЕ ХЭЙТЕМ** , а безымянный ОМП, инструмент, необходимый для воплощения фабулы. Эта история в первую очередь об Эдах, ребенок вторичен и специально отодвинут далеко на задний план.  
>  **ВАЖНО**
> 
>  *** Музыка:**  
>  Colter Wall − Caroline  
> Wolves At The Gates − The Sea in Between  
> Idlewild − Take Me Back to the Islands  
> Alestorm − Pirate Metal Drinking Crew  
> Yellow House − Love in the Time of Socialism  
> * Плэйлист можно послушать тут:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=Q82-5XizdiQ,eyoUn_O3Yk8,ZasHcHJaabc,TAoWTclmYNo,TnpuUwGoh70

_Will you carry me across_

_And redeem what I have lost?_

Wolves At The Gates − The Sea In Between

− Какого черта, Кенуэй?!

В глухой темноте дважды за полночь эффект от сияющего экрана − как плевок уксусом прямо в морду. Заслонившись локтем, Тэтч бросает телефон на грудь и ждет хоть какого-то внятного ответа; от приятной тяжести на глазах клонит обратно в сон. Громкая связь неровно дышит, глухо, будто из шкафа, но в конце концов выдавливает:

− Я не могу, Эд. Просто не могу.

Голос у Кенуэя низкий, как после сна, вот только не спал он вовсе, а нажирался за троих, потому что считает выпивку ответом на все вопросы. Он, может, и прав, паршивец − в теории и точно не сейчас. Тэтч ждет немного; ему кажется, он слышит что-то вдалеке, по ту сторону, но Кенуэй молчит, и потому сам он медленно садится, не зажигая свет, и шарит в поисках штанов.

− Где пацан?

В ответ Эдвард шмыгает что-то невразумительное, ладонью шумно стирая с лица пьяный морок вместе со словами. Тэтч рычит:

− Чтоб тебя... _где пацан_ , спрашиваю?

Он почти видит, как рука, упав на драную джинсовую коленку, вяло взлетает махнуть в сторону. Кенуэй наверняка сидит на кухонном полу, пол заляпан, потому что у мойки, и справа у него початая бутылка, а на столе их еще целый батальон, и все пустые. Тэтч влезает одной рукой во вчерашнюю футболку, вторая сжимает телефон так крепко, что скрепит чехол.

− Да там он. Он ревет, Эд, всё время, как блядская сирена. Я свихнусь скоро. Твою мать, я свихнусь, Эд, это просто пиз...

− Рот закрой. И послушай сюда.

Дверь он открывает собственным ключом, спотыкается о мусорный пакет в прихожей, и первое, что захлестывает его, словно волна, это детский плач, по эту сторону, здесь, прямо за стеной. Кенуэя он находит там же, где и полагал, что найдет. Зрелище препаршивое. Кухня засрана, но в целом видала деньки и похуже. Он цедит «сволочь»; Эдвард в тон огрызается на пинок по ляжке и неловко поднимается, вздернутый за шиворот.

− Ребенку нужен отец, а не свинья. Ты посмотри на себя! Когда он ел последний раз? Когда ты, сволочь, его кормил?

Он встряхивает его, и Кенуэй норовит дать сдачи, подраться, врезать локтем, боднуть прямо в зубы; больно обоим.

− Ты не понимаешь!

− Да куда уж мне! Шевелись!

До ванной рукой подать, но не когда семьдесят шесть килограммов, навалившись, собирают тобой все углы; засранец верткий, Тэтч сильнее. Он сует его в раковину, головой под холодную струю, стиснув загривок, и отпускает, только получив ногой под колено. С выкрутившегося Эдварда течет, взгляд бешеный и острый, а Тэтчу он готов перегрызть глотку. Очень хорошо.

− У тебя десять минут.

В условной, на скорую руку устроенной детской тускло горит ночник из пузырей с напиханными внутрь гирляндами, − подарок Калико, который тот выпил сам, и сделал сам, и спрашивал потом неоднократно, откуда у Кенуэя эдакое уродство. Он приближается к кровати; затихнув на мгновение при звуке шагов, мальчишка вновь принимается плакать.

− Замотал его твоей футболкой, Кенуэй, больше ничего не нашел. Младенцы ходят под себя, не в курсе? Менять памперсы не пробовал?

Эдвард не глядя проходит мимо, по дуге, к холодильнику, и бьет по дверце кулаком, когда та, не успев толком открыться, захлопывается от ноги Тэтча.

− Я только этим и занимаюсь! Только, мать твою, этим, каждый день, с утра до вечера! И кормежкой! Кормлю и смотрю, как всё вылетает с того конца! Я из дома, блядь, не выходил неделю! Я...

− Заткнись.

Эдвард отшатывается, когда Тэтч протягивает руки, и замирает, поняв, что именно ему дают. Тепло копошащегося свертка хрупко, его страшно трогать лишний раз, поэтому Тэтч всё еще помнит тот, первый, когда держал его, пока Эдвард угрюмо курил, ссутулившись на бордюрном камне.

− Это. Твой. Сын. Это Кэролайн и ты. Не похерь то, что тебе от нее осталось. Не похерь, ты понял меня?

Эдвард забирает ребенка и, низко опустив к нему лицо, кивает, а затем весь опускается, обваливается на стул, уронив плечи. Когда Тэтч ставит на стол бутыль со смесью, он загнанно вскидывает взгляд, как у побитой ни за что дворняги.

− Отлично. А теперь накорми его. Если я вернусь, и он орет, а ты всё еще в говно, я позвоню в полицию и опеку, усек?

Он уже одной ногой в коридоре, но слышит вдруг:

− ...Одновременно?

− Что _одновременно_?

Эдвард смотрит на него через плечо, мокрые волосы прилипли к заросшим щекам, под глазами − синяки такого цвета, какого бывает обычно выброшенная на побережье живность.

− Позвонишь им одновременно?

Он уходит с брошенным под нос, на четверть беззлобным «кретин несчастный» и, прежде чем вбить в навигатор ближайший круглосуточный, сидит в погасшем салоне, сложив руки и лоб на руле. Детский плач не идет из ушей. Как плачет Эдвард, он видел только однажды: воя, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, коленями на больничном полу; всё просто развалилось враз и сыпется с тех пор, по наклонной.

Дорога помогает немного развеяться. Вернувшись, под бездумным взглядом Кенуэя он раскладывает продукты по совершенно пустому холодильнику. Мелкий отключился как лампочка и сопит у себя.

− Иди спать.

− Я не хочу.

Тэтч комкает пакет.

− Я разве спрашивал, чего ты хочешь? Ложись, пока есть возможность. − Он проверяет шкафчики, высыпает остатки растворимой бурды в раковину и меняет на две пачки нормального кофе. − Буду на диване, если что.

− Ты остаешься?

− А ты еще здесь?

− Эд...

− Иди уже.

Он ждет, потягивая пиво из банки, с полчаса, затем расплющивает ее в кулаке и методично переворачивает вслед за кофе все опивки, которые удается найти; пару запечатанных виски из загашников он перепрятывает к себе в машину, остальное, раскидав по мешкам, выбрасывает к чертовой матери. Кенуэй его бы со свету сжил, если б видел, но Кенуэй дрыхнет без задних ног впервые за бог весть сколько. Сам он ложится почти с рассветом, на кем только не просиженный диван, с чаячьей жадностью похоронивший в себе мелочевки столько, сколько камней на пристани, и проваливается в тревожный сон, вздрагивая и просыпаясь от собственного храпа.

Наутро чувство такое, словно он всю ночь разгружал контейнеровозы, как в былые времена, − только вот не краном, а вручную тягал каждый без перерыва на обед. Кенуэй выглядит до омерзения бодрым. Пока варганится завтрак, он кормит сына, а после сметает свою тарелку так быстро, что Тэтч сомневается, клал ли на нее вообще хоть что-то.

− Пока меня не будет, всё это дерьмо, − он обводит вилкой руины посуды и мятые коробки из-под пиццы и дешевой еды на вынос, − должно отсюда исчезнуть. Мешки, − вилка тычет в гору чистящих средств, − щетки, мойка. И пропылесось диван, господи боже.

− Мойка сдохла.

− Значит, в раковине помоешь.

Эдвард вопросительно сводит брови, как будто затронута болезненная тема, и Тэтч, громыхнув стулом, отодвигается.

− Что, опять?!

Напор из крана чуть не переламывает пополам грязную ложку, вода начинает собираться, на ходу смешивая жижу из кофейной пыли, выдохшегося пива и каждого градуса, который отправился в трубу ночью.

− Ты, блядь, туда эпоксидку смываешь? Я тебе не нанимался тут сифоны раз в месяц менять, ты мне еще за те должен!

Эдвард сидит, насупившись, как будто его поймали после школы и отчитывают за пакетик травки. После одной такой взбучки, говорит, он сбежал из дома, и, по правде, так они и встретились − случайно, в порту, где он терся, изнывая от безделья; а по легенде, это было в открытом море, в шторм, при участии трех акул.

− Ты справишься? Кенуэй?

− Да, понял я, понял, тут хлев, я в курсе.

− На себя сердись, осел. И жрать не забывайте, оба.

Они злобно зыркают друг на друга, но Кенуэй всё равно тащится в прихожую и, привалившись к косяку, смотрит, как он собирается. Тэтча грызет каким-то нерационально виноватым желанием остаться; буркнув «буду в шесть, плюс-минус», он уходит, чтобы с переменным успехом разрулить контракты в офисе и как следует всем навешать на верфи, потому что сроки горят, а у них не то что конь − табун не валялся.

Вечером он затаскивает на этаж коробку, и хотя с каждого бока наглядно изображено ее содержимое, Кенуэй всё равно спрашивает:

− Это что еще за хрень?

Тэтч с удовольствием предложил бы ему вытащить, наконец, голову из жопы, но вместо этого только напоминает:

− Сам же сказал, что из дома не выходишь. Вот, будет повод.

− Я, блядь, работу имел в виду! В гараж даже на полдня не отъехать, и пацана туда не взять! − он заносит ногу, чтобы наподдать по углу коробки, но, передумав, пинает косяк рядом. − И потом, ты как себе это представляешь? Ходить гулять с ним по набере...

− Я тебя и отцом-то слабо представляю, поэтому захлопнись, Кенуэй, и собирай чертову коляску. Можешь представить, что зажигание в пикапе ковыряешь.

− Накаливание.

Тэтч сверлит его яростным взглядом, пока засранец не добавляет, почти весело:

− Местные любят дизельные, а дизель пашет на свечах накаливания.

Продемонстрировав ему трубу для раковины, Тэтч вкратце объясняет, где она может оказаться в итоге, и на первое время этого хватает. Уже почти ночью они оба, выжатые, в молчаливом отупении отмокают перед телевизором, мелкий дрыхнет у Кенуэя на груди, а сам он едва разлепляет глаза. Под скрученное почти в ноль кинцо он извиняется, как умеет:

− Без обид, Эд?

Тэтч скашивает взгляд, стараясь не двигаться лишний раз. Кенуэй − замотавшийся, в старой рассыпающейся майке с концерта _Iron_ _Maiden_ в Вегасе, где они потеряли Чарльза и тот объявился месяц спустя в Техасе, с залогом, который они осилили, только скинувшись всей компанией; коляску он собрал без инструкции, а кухня после общих мытарств, конечно, не сияет, но и не напоминает больше рассадник дизентерии. Тэтч пожимает плечом.

− Нормально, проехали.

Пара щелчков по каналам, и какая-то кнопка на пульте, похоже, отщелкивает и Кенуэя тоже: он не просыпается ни от света, ни от возни, только от шлепка по щеке, и сползшие было руки судорожно хватаются за пустоту.

− Он в кровати уже. Выхлебал бутылку не сморгнув, весь в папашу. Шуруй с моего дивана.

Эдвард криво скалится, но всё ж таки слезает и, потягиваясь, язвит:

− От тебя на нем разве что пролитое пиво. Даже у Джимбо на него прав больше.

С минуту они задумчиво разглядывают заплатку с неровно обрезанными пэйсли там, где Рид в сердцах воткнула и резанула подлокотник ножом: они тогда ужрались как никогда или, скорее, как обычно, и спорили, где лучше делать заначки, и никто не стал перечить уверенному ридовскому «в самом нелепом месте», только Калико предложил потом зашить, если Кенуэй разрешит ему пару дней тут перекантоваться. Не ставить на цветной лоскут бухло и пепельницы с тех пор вошло у всех в привычку.

− Ничего, я раковину заберу, если что. С ней-то мы уже сроднились.

Эдвард фыркает с паскудной ухмылкой и легко уворачивается от неприцельного подзатыльника, − гораздо легче, по крайней мере, чем проходят следующие несколько месяцев. Кенуэя полощет, как парус, то сносит, словно бейдевиндом, хотя он и выправляется с горем пополам обратно, то жестко прижимает штилем, и в такие моменты Тэтч сознает, что перед некоторыми вещами совершенно бессилен. Он вламывается однажды к Эдварду в душ, потому что за два часа от него не слышно ничего кроме шума воды; у Тэтча нет каких-то определенных мыслей на его счет, парень не из тех, кто втихую вешается на полотенце, а из тех, скорее, кто исчезает на воде в шторм − и даже без участия акул. Кенуэй сидит на дне, откинувшись затылком, его хлещет струями по опущенным векам, и в целом так бы всё и оставить, наверное. Тэтч пробует попенять ему счетами за воду; Эдвард безучастно ложится подбородком на бортик ванной, будто смытый с чьей-то яхты золотистый ретривер, и говорит просто:

− Хочу на «Галку», Эд. Один.

Он уходит в море субботним утром, на весь день, пока Тэтч, обложенный рабочими бумагами, в полной мере постигает радости отцовства, и возвращается под ночь, навеселе, но не вдрызг, с прихваченным резинкой к волосам, чтоб не помялось, пером белой цапли и лазурной Атлантикой в глазах. Ему как будто снова шестнадцать; у Тэтча сжимается сердце.

Они живут вместе. Довольно долго, им не впервой, но это не может продолжаться вечно, прошли те времена, когда они, два юных − «да брось, Эд, ты всегда был старым» − лоботряса, снимали вместе квартиру или уходили вдоль побережья на север, ищи их свищи; к тому же Тэтч скучает по своей берлоге с большими окнами и видом и по хорошей кровати, от которой не ломит шею. Он видит, как стремительно растет Кенуэй-младший, и как будто даже взгляд у него становится более осмысленным, но так это или нет, трудно сказать, в детях Тэтч понимает не больше самого Эдварда.

Кенуэй подпирает стену, прощание какое-то неловкое, как будто они по разным странам разъезжаются. Тэтч, помедлив, бросает сумку под ноги и подзывает Эдварда к себе, и, когда тот подходит с таким лицом, словно делает ему страшно большое одолжение, Тэтч сгребает его одним движением и держит, пока не приходят нужные слова.

− Ты в порядке, Кенуэй. Вы с пацаном в порядке.

Эдвард никогда не был задохликом и не отличался особой тщедушностью, но в руках Тэтча помещается целиком и с нечастой для него кротостью терпит прижатую к виску бороду, а затем, легонько боднув в плечо, отстраняется.

Через месяц Тэтч узнает, что Кенуэй продал «Галку». Их разговор упирается в тупик с самого начала, равно как Кенуэй упирается рогом, − он у паршивца покруче, чем у взбешенного нарвала. В подлокотнике разворошенным ульем зияет дыра.

− А откуда, ты думал, мне бабки брать, пока я тут сижу на жопе? Я вскрыл вчера чертов диван, знаешь, сколько там было? Пятьдесят баксов. Знаешь, где они сейчас? − он подхватывает и швыряет назад запечатанное детское питание. − Я либо найду ему сиделку и выйду на работу, либо спячу и мы сдохнем от голода, вариантов немного!

− Кенуэй, ты знаешь, что деньги − не проблема.

− Мне не нужно сраное содержание! Я хочу свои деньги, Эд, свои. Если придется, украду, но от тебя мне не нужно ни цента, Эд, понимаешь?

Между ними стол, но как будто вдруг еще и целая пропасть. Тэтч опирается руками на спинку стула, смотрит, как напрягаются мышцы, вздуваются вены, и переводит взгляд на кофейные круги по гладким доскам; он понимает всё и одновременно − ни черта.

− Если я еще что и могу сделать правильного, Эд, то хотя бы это. Даже если... если это пиздец как дерьмово.

«Галка» была с ним меньше, чем кто бы то ни было еще, но Кенуэй буквально собрал ее из ничего, с мизерным бюджетом, от корыта до красотки, сидя в гараже по ночам, а днем − на пристани, перебиваясь коротким сном и лепешками с рыбой, которую кто-то там же и вылавливал из загазованной воды и запекал хорошо если не на собственном моторе. Пока все посмеивались над нелепым именем и старомодным гафелем, под которым тут не особо-то и ходят, он показывал им с борта средний палец и мечтал, что Кэролайн однажды тоже полюбит море.

Эдвард упрям и верен своему слову. Он начинает работать по паре дней в неделю, если есть, с кем оставить парнишку, пусть даже это Джек, мать его, Рэкхем или знакомый торговец холодильниками, который при виде Тэтча едва ли не сам лезет в холодильник, но которым Кенуэй безустанно божится и клянется. Если Тэтч не на фабрике где-нибудь за пяток штатов от Флориды, то помогает тоже, приезжая на выходные, и тогда Эдвард пропадает в гараже с концами, а дома только ночует. В одну из таких ночей он говорит, допивая бутылку:

− Тут мать звонила, представляешь? Второй раз после... − он отщелкивает пальцем железную крышку, как монетку, и наблюдает за ее короткой дорогой под тумбу с телевизором. − Можешь, говорит, вернуться к нам на ранчо, мы за мелким присмотрим. За мной не вышло, значит, можно с ним попробовать. «Ферма − это честный труд, Эдвард; здесь хорошие люди, Эдвард». Двадцать первый век, блядь, мне что там, гонять коров?

Помолчав, он добавляет, что, может, не так уж и важно, чем теперь заниматься, коль скоро «Галки» больше нет, и, уныло присвистнув в бутылочное горлышко, откидывается затылком на диван позади себя; единственное, чем Кенуэй протирает здесь полы, так это своими же штанами. Тэтч машинально протягивает руку к светлой гриве, отросшие корни, не видевшие солнца, темнее прочих.

− Ты корову-то от лошади еще отличишь, ковбой?

− Да я как будто еще вчера в амбаре роды прини...

Он осекается и, помолчав немного, выскальзывает из-под ладони Тэтча, вновь садится сгорбившись и подобравшись, будто готовый вот-вот куда-то сорваться.

− Забей, Кенуэй. Припашут тебя тракторы чинить за жратву, надо оно тебе?

Эдвард негромко фыркает, и тема как будто себя исчерпала, но Тэтч еще несколько дней кряду спотыкается на мыслях о душных степях, острой кукурузной кромке и сдвинутой на глаза широкополой шляпе, под которой от Кенуэя − только блеклый оскал. Не потому что эта идея − самый лютый бред, какой ему доводилось слышать в последнее время, а потому что на шальную толику секунды ему показалось, что Эдвард говорит серьезно.

Конечно, ни на какое вырождающееся ранчо он не уезжает, а откапывает по знакомству няньку для своего пацана, и, может, это лучше, чем вызванивать невесть откуда Чарльза, мать его, Вэйна и просить приглядеть за кем-то кроме себя самого, но угрожающего вида черный парень размером со шкаф тоже вызывает определенные вопросы. Зовут его Адэвале, Эдвард в восторге, а на все намеки о сомнительности своей затеи нападает шаблоном «ты часом не расист, Эд?» И поскольку даже время беспомощно, если уж Кенуэю втемяшилось что-то, по его меркам, грандиозное, Тэтч в итоге отмахивается.

Это не звонок среди ночи, не плохие новости от семейного педиатра, а обычный уикенд, с не таким палящим зноем, как всю неделю до, и с хорошей волной, и парнишке уже три с гаком, он растет похожим на Кэролайн, любит таскать бусины с волос Джека и заинтригованно прятать, словно в надежде, что они исчезнут, мелкие предметы в бороде у Тэтча. Дверь перед ним распахивается так, словно Кенуэй собирался снимать ее с петель; он рубит воздух коротким « _Эд..._ », которого достаточно, чтобы желудок завязался в узел. На столе возле початого вискаря валяется разорванный конверт и уже скомканная, а затем вновь разглаженная повестка в суд.

− Они хотят его забрать. Они выгребли на меня всё дерьмо, подняли старые дела и считают, что имеют право! Потому что Кэролайн − их дочь, а я − сраное ничто!

Тэтч несколько раз подряд пробегает документы взглядом.

− Ты говорил с ними?

− Говорил?! Эммет выдал, что натравит на меня опеку, если я попытаюсь откупиться, и бросил трубку! Эта сволочь сидит на своих миллионах и еще вякает про откуп! Он же в курсе, что у меня ни шанса!

Перехватив бутылку из-под метнувшейся руки, Тэтч отпивает сам, как следует, до спазма в горле. Эдвард выдыхает сквозь зубы и спрашивает, нет ли у него на примете хорошего адвоката; он прекрасно знает, что есть, и не один, и прекрасно знает, что ему это не по карману, но всё равно упорствует, с отчаянной яростью человека, который лишился практически всего.

− И что ты на этот раз продашь, почку? Квартиру? − Тэтч качает головой и принимается складывать листы обратно в конверт. − У них дом всё еще на той плантации?

− Ну а где ж. «Здесь еще наши британские предки жили, Эдвард. А ваши чем занимались? Выращивали картофель?»

Они встречаются глазами, у Кенуэя они прищуриваются с подозрением, и Тэтч, не сказав ни слова, поворачивает на выход.

− Эй, ты что задумал? Тэтч? Тэтч?!

Кенуэй не хватает его, потому что давно и быстро уяснил, чем это чревато, а хватает закрывающуюся перед носом дверь, протискивая в щель сначала ногу, а затем и всё поджарое тело. Он ждет объяснений, но у Тэтча их пока нет.

− Твой сын останется с тобой.

Он едет в аэропорт без плана, а после никогда не рассказывает Эдварду, что сделал, и что сказал Скоттам, и что пообещал, если они еще хоть раз напомнят о себе, предъявят права на что-то или будут пытаться стребовать им не принадлежащее. Никогда не рассказывает, какими словами мистер и миссис Скотт поносили Эдварда, виня в смерти дочери. «Но ты же был у них? Я знаю, что был, Эд, какого черта?» Опостылевшее «это уже не имеет значения» отлетает от зубов еще месяца два, пока Кенуэй не переключается на вещи поважнее.

Они встречаются у пирса; солнце жарит, и рев байка поднимает с машин и парковки стаю жирных чаек. Эдвард, зажав шлем подмышкой, отбрасывает волосы с лица.

− А малой где?

− С Адэ.

Тэтч хмыкает одновременно со взвывшей под ногами доской.

− Да брось, он хороший мужик, знает свое дело и всё такое.

− Ну, тебе виднее.

Краем глаза он видит, что Кенуэй смотрит на него с недоверчивой, насмешливой улыбкой, склонив голову набок.

− Эд, ты, что ли ре...

Ему требуется, наверное, лишь смазанное очертание, шпиль грота на периферии, куда, так и не закрыв рот, он глядит теперь, не моргая, и быстро, широким шагом покрывает оставшееся расстояние. «Галка» дожидается его на том же месте, где и многие годы до того, − возле грузно дремлющей на волнах «Мести». Эдвард задумчиво постукивает пальцами по шлему.

− Вряд ли это счастливое совпадение и ее хозяин пришвартовался тут, потому что больше негде было?

− Да. Потому что ее хозяин − ты.

Тэтч не глядя протягивает руку. Эдвард медлит, а затем, торопливо сунув ему шлем и хлопнув по плечу, перемахивает на борт, подныривает под гиком, огладив его мимоходом − мягко и почти любовно. Это редкая сцена: парусник, едва колышущийся на воде, и белобрысая голова, кротко склоненная к его мачте, − и Тэтчу кажется, она не предназначена его глазам, но в тот самый момент, когда он отворачивается, Кенуэй звонко зовет:

− Ну?? Ты идешь?

Они ставят гафель, провозившись добрых полчаса, потому что, сложенный кое-как, он запутался в собственном такелаже, крепят, навалившись с двух сторон, бушприт, и океан принимает их, как в старые добрые времена. Кенуэй, повиснув локтем на румпеле, щурится от солнца.

− Всё в толк не возьму, что с ее парусом сделалось.

Запрокинув головы, они разглядывают новую, еще не успевшую пообтрепаться ткань в широкие красно-белые полосы.

− Спросишь у Рекхэма при случае.

− Она у Джека стояла?! − В ответ Тэтч только усмехается. − Вот хитрые жопы. А капитана вы куда дели? Уговорили, как в старые добрые?

Кенуэй предпочел бы, конечно, услышать о том, что капитан сгинул при загадочных обстоятельствах и в последних своих словах, как пересказывают выжившие, навеки отрекся от моря, нежели о том, сколько нулей − больше или меньше, чем получил он сам, − было в финальном чеке. Рэкхэм торговался так, будто от этого зависела жизнь всех четверых, включая корабль.

− Мм, − говорит Тэтч, отворачиваясь к навигатору. − Сговорчивый оказался.

Эдвард не растерял сноровку, и постепенно «Галка» вновь становится привычной частью всех его выходных, почти без поправки на погоду. Один он ходит изредка, в основном − с новым членом подросшего экипажа, время от времени Тэтч составляет им компанию, а как-то Кенуэй, чудовищно собой довольный, притащил Адэвале, и внезапно оказалось, что парень неплохо управляется с парусом: запросто уваливает на фордевинд и влегкую, одной рукой перекидывает якорь на другой борт. Эдвард справляется тоже, и Тэтч думает даже, что на день рождения мальца он не станет, как пять лет до этого, замыкаться и пропадать в четырех стенах, но Адэ говорит, он до сих пор ничего не планировал. Тогда Тэтч спрашивает в лоб:

− Кенуэй? Возьмешь отгул на среду выбраться куда-нибудь?

Эдвард разгибается от духовки, размазывая мясную кровь по штанинам.

− Ну а... есть идеи?

− Парочка найдется.

Он пожимает плечом в не слишком вдохновленном «ну ладно», но это всяко лучше прошлых раз, особенно на второй год, когда он, снова ударившись во все тяжкие, с упорством осьминога, которому предложили ворох раковин для нового дома и даже половинки кокосового ореха, продолжил цепляться за бутылку со слишком узким горлышком. Эдвард кивает на стол, равномерно усыпанный конструктором:

− Останешься перехватить?

− Твою стряпню? − Тэтч усмехается. − Я дома выспаться собирался, а не дристать всю ночь.

− Да иди ты, обычный кусок свинины в печке.

Тэтч смотрит на часы, − жест, скорее, по умолчанию, нежели необходимости, − и со вздохом шагает к духовке.

− А, черт с тобой, Кенуэй. Давай сюда фольгу и тмин.

− _Тмин?_ − он обводит вопросительным взглядом кухню. − Есть соль.

Паршивец прокручивает прихватку на пальце и протягивает Тэтчу, широко улыбаясь его бессильной ярости, и тот усмехается в ответ, а после Кенуэи уписывают ужин так, словно их четверо, а не двое, по очереди и с переменным успехом прищелкивая к руинам пиратского корабля из лего новые детали.

Они берут мальца на торжественный спуск сухогруза, с которым в доках валандались почти два года, достаточно, чтобы, наконец, спихнуть его со стапеля и доделывать уже на воде. Народу тьма и волна обещается быть ничего себе, хотя всё равно не чета той, что поднимается с обратной стороны; они по молодости лазали туда, в другом штате, и Калико смыло и унесло вместе с кегом пива, который они прихватили по пути, возвращаясь на «Галку». Поэтому он совершает единственно верный сейчас поступок − крякнув, закидывает мелкого на плечи. Эдвард смотрит на них дольше, чем надрывается гудком грузовоз, и тянется освободить зацепившиеся за шнурки волосы.

− Он тебе там гнездо альбатросье устроит.

− Хуже твоего всё равно не будет.

В толпе ему некуда деваться от ладони Тэтча, хотя он и пытается, отфыркиваясь, вывернуться под свое не слишком убедительное «ну мне-то не пять, Эд» и остается в итоге, пойманный сгибом локтя.

На вечер они уходят порыбачить с «Мести»: вылавливают несколько форелек на жарку и отпускают всех прочих, мелких акул и зеркального, как лужа ртути, парусника с вырванным клоком из спинного плавника. Пацан, укатавшись вкрай, засыпает на диване в салоне, а они, заглушив двигатель, смотрят с верхней палубы, как вдалеке перемигивается огнями ночной город. Океан плещет вдоль борта, и если закрыть глаза, его шелест поглотит и утопит в себе мир, лежащий где-то там, на кусках земли и бетона. Тэтча тянет на откровения, хотя он пил едва ли больше Кенуэя, который еще ни в одном глазу. Он долго молчит, прежде чем сказать, негромко, как будто иначе ветер сможет унести слова и выдать чьим-то еще ушам, чужим:

− Я всегда хотел сына.

Кенуэй поднимает голову; зрачки, широкие в приглушенной яхтенной подсветке, несколько раз двигаются по лицу Тэтча, от одного глаза к другому.

− У тебя он есть.

Эдвард поддевает его плечом и, наклонившись, коротко стукается своим виском о его, и, когда снова отстраняется, Тэтч некрепко ловит его за затылок, чтобы на мгновение прикоснуться губами поверх золотистых прядей. В горле у него ком.

− Эй...

Соскользнув ладонями с перил, Эдвард смыкает их у него за шеей и упирается подбородком в плечо, и Тэтч обнимает его тоже, сильно, до шумного вздоха, который слышит под самым ухом.

Они швартуются на безлюдной пристани и добираются домой по полупустым дорогам тысячи раз езженным маршрутом. На заднем сидении, привалившись к детскому креслу, Кенуэй по второму кругу раскидывает в телефоне фанорону и показывает пацану, как правильно ходить; первый раунд Эдвард выиграл, даже и не думая поддаваться. Утром он подарил сыну маленький шлем и примастырил к байку коляску, потому что теперь можно, и сложно сказать, кто из них двоих чуть не уписался от радости прямо на месте.

Кенуэй − хороший отец. Когда не валяет дурака и не перебирает несбывшиеся, невозможные варианты, и потому Тэтча режет без ножа его убитое «что я делаю не так, Эд?» Эта осень ранняя и препаршивая, как будто под конец год истощился и сбавил обороты, и Тэтч, глядя на потухший экран, сомневался, нужно ли ему в действительности ехать. Эдвард не написал, что вернулся, он написал: «У Кэрри».

Тэтч молчит. Он треплет его по загривку и опускается рядом на колени; трава под старыми дубами выкошена в жесткий ковер вровень с могильными плитами.

− Они сказали, я их за людей не держу, раз не привез внука. Сказали, что приехал, потому что запахло наследством. Сказали, что Скотты правы были со своим иском. Можешь, блядь, представить? Суки им тогда полфермы спалили, а теперь правы? Ебаный бред.

Он тянется и начинает один за другим обрывать листики со свежих лилий, пока Тэтч не останавливает его руку и та не сжимается в кулак под его ладонью.

− Я думал, отец помирает. Мама так плакалась по телефону, говорила, его приложило какой-то железкой от комбайна... Заманили меня, как идиота, а он живехонек, и сразу с порога − «где мой внук, Эдвард??» Ты бы видел их лица, − он скалится со злобным весельем, − когда я сказал, что он с тобой.

Тэтч согласно хмыкает.

− Мелковато берешь, Кенуэй. Надо было напиздеть, что оставил его Чарли.

− Чарли... − он усмехается. − Да они бы меня ножницами для ограды искромсали не сходя с порога.

− Ну, так-то волосню тебе подрезать не помешало бы.

Эдвард опускает голову под его грубоватой лаской, но улыбается себе под нос. Он мотался ненадолго, но всё равно поменял билет, чтобы убраться оттуда к чертовой матери.

− Ты делаешь дьяволову прорву работы, Кенуэй. Такой, на которую у нас у всех кишка тонка. Вэйн? Да он бы просто обосрался. − Эдвард всхрапывает со звуком, похожим на смешок. − Ты учишь пацана правильным вещам, любишь его и бережешь от того дерьма, которым пичкали вас с Кэролайн. Она знала, что ты справишься, Кенуэй. В любом случае. Даже если вот так, без нее.

− Ну... я ж не один всё это...

− Нет, − Тэтч хлопает его по спине и ненадолго стискивает пальцы пониже шеи. − Основную часть ты делаешь сам.

Но все они приходят, почти не сговариваясь, когда Кенуэй отправляет сына в школу, и Энн, как в былую пору, уводит ящик пива из бара, хотя бар у нее уже давно свой и не нужно бегать с охапкой скользкого стекла от форточки сортира к старой вэйновской развалюхе и обратно. Тэтч не знает, старость это или сознательность, потому что пацан ведь смотрит и мотает на ус, но они не осиливают и половины, и уже после, когда отчаливает даже Калико − любитель засидеться до пяти утра, − Кенуэй забивает холодильник нажитым добром. Собрав всё, что не сожрано, и выставив в коридор мусорные мешки, под гул мойки они открывают пару бутылочек напоследок. Эдвард, сидя на кухонной тумбе, отбивает по дверце ритм прицепившейся мелодии.

− ...и я захожу такой, а она не Стивенсона ему читает, а что-то свое чешет, из головы! Страшное дело.

Тэтч выпускает дым из ноздрей и передает сигарету.

− Наверняка что-нибудь про твои борзые юные годы.

− В этом-то и ужас, − Эдвард затягивается и, задержав выдох, запивает. − Я говорю: «Энни, полегче, ему всего шесть». А она: «Ну так я и рассказываю, как один шестилетний мальчик ограбил банк, реквизировал фрегат и сбежал от погони в шторм, и всё это − за час скучной экскурсии по обсерватории». − Он довольно фыркает. − Это была просто банка леденцов с ресепшена в больнице. ...От которых я потом блевал неделю.

Они переглядываются; у Эдварда хитрый прищур, который обычно предвещает взрыв хохота, Тэтч ухмыляется, и с минуту они посмеиваются − тихонько, чтоб не разбудить мальца гоготом. Шесть лет − обалдеть просто, почти треть от того, сколько они знают друг друга. Кенуэй весь вечер только что от гордости не лопался, последний раз такое было, наверно, когда он отлепил от борта залитые краской трафареты с буквами, вытер ладони о задницу и перелез на пристань полюбоваться проделанной работой. Даже Вэйну с Адэ, идиотам, устроившим грызню на ровном месте, не врезал сегодня, а миролюбиво растолкал по разным углам, как и не было ничего.

Кенуэй появляется на периферии так быстро, что Тэтч замирает, не донеся окурок, и порывисто отстраняется от прижавшегося рта. Шипят они оба: затухающий табак в луже на дне раковины и он сам.

− Хер ли ты творишь, Кенуэй?

Эдвард пожимает плечом и снова принимается стучать по клятой дверце. На морде у него ни грамма раскаяния.

− Да просто подумал...

− Подумал, тебе шестнадцать и ты на сраной вписке?!

Он сдергивает паршивца на ноги, собрав полный кулак висящей мешком майки, и обычно в такие моменты одному из них прилетает в челюсть от другого. Целуется Кенуэй так же, как делает всё остальное: упрямо, нагло, не разбирая дороги, аж в десны отдает. Ладонь, с силой упершаяся Тэтчу в грудь, вцепляется ему в плечо, как абордажная кошка в борт, но вдруг мягко съезжает под волосы, на шею, и снова на плечо, удерживая, когда они слегка сбавляют обороты.

Эдвард шумно дышит сквозь зубы, взгляд у него чистый, каким становится в разборках и драках, только сейчас − с лукавой искрой, и ему даже не нужно говорить «у меня встал», но он всё равно говорит и не замолкает, пока Тэтч не затыкает его сам. Он глухо стонет в поцелуи, матерится в перерывах между, хрипит вполголоса «твою же ж мммать» и «пиздец, Тэтч, пиздец», и Тэтч, не сдержавшись, рычит в ответ, яростно работая запястьем, − его ладони хватает на двоих, а их самих − хорошо если еще на пару минут.

Привалившись к холодильнику, словно это последний оплот равновесия для обалдевшего тела, Кенуэй наблюдает, как он обстоятельно снимает и сует под струю каждый перстень, а затем навинчивает обратно. Они встречаются глазами: Эдвард не то чтобы виновато разводит руками, Тэтч не слишком сокрушенно качает головой.

− Чтоб тебя, Кенуэй.

− ...а ты осилишь?

От этой затрещины он не уходит, только шельмовато скалится и, вильнув всем телом, запрыгивает обратно. По привычке чокнувшись без тоста, они доцеживают остатки; Тэтча, кажется, вот-вот сморит.

− Ладно, я всё. И завтра, − он грозит пальцем, − я собираюсь выспаться, поэтому потише тут. Оба.

− Ага, он как раз _«_ _Drunken_ _Sailor»_ от Чарли выучил.

Они разбредаются, но Тэтч, подотстав, останавливается и самую малость приоткрывает дверь в детскую. Кенуэю понадобилось шесть лет, чтобы выгрести из нее весь гаражный хлам, снять запаску со шкафа и как-то по пьяни признаться, что окно там намертво заклинило, − Тэтч в итоге починил всё с полпинка, хотя пинать надо было отнюдь не окно. Кенуэй выглядывает из-за плеча, и с минуту они просто молча смотрят, как парнишка сопит в две дырочки, аж завидно; из шины, помнится, он хотел сделать свой личный плот и был очень расстроен ее внезапным исчезновением. Потолокшись еще немного и задумчиво почесав об него переносицу, Эдвард уходит первым, а Тэтч в эту ночь спит как убитый и, к чести Кенуэя, не слышит утром ровным счетом ничего.

Произошедшее они не обсуждают, а повторяют, сбиваясь со счета. Обсуждать там особо нечего: у паршивца острые зубы, у Тэтча искусаны все пальцы в попытках его угомонить, клятый ревун на маяке − и тот тише; сердце с непривычки заходится так, что кажется, не сегодня-завтра он кончится уже буквально. Наконец, они ломают диван, и звук, который Кенуэй выстанывает из себя, когда они оба внезапно ухают, как на американских горках, вслед за подломившимися ножками, и Тэтч наваливает по инерции, не дает ему покоя по крайне мере сутки, словно он − шибко впечатлительный юнец, впервые дорвавшийся до журнала с обнаженкой. И даже после такого Кенуэй всё равно просит сильнее, поэтому Тэтч подхватывает его под живот и отрабатывает, впечатав в стену, а после они как ни в чем не бывало валяются на съехавшей постели, тянут пиво и максимально не ценят время, оставшееся на похрапеть перед работой. Иногда Кенуэй замечает на нем татуировки, которых не видел раньше, иногда спрашивает про те, о которых успел забыть, а однажды выдает, протянув руку ему на шею, под бороду:

− Фига се у тебя там печка.

− А ты что искал, морозильник с вискарем?

− Было бы очень кстати. − Он скалится, переваливаясь на локоть с наколотой по дурости чушью; произведение искусства на этой руке только одно − портрет Кэролайн выше по плечу, он бил его к свадьбе и освежает, траченый солнцем и солью, почти каждый год. − Я помню тебя еще без бороды.

− А я помню, когда у тебя, Кенуэй, не росло ничего кроме самомнения.

− Вот говнюк.

Эдвард пихает его коленом, перекатывается от карающей ладони и шлепает в душ, мстительно загасив свет. Спать рядом им тесновато. Не потому, что дома у Тэтча куда просторнее или Кенуэй отвык от компании, но потому, что им нравится занимать много места, а Эдвард − большой любитель помахать во сне кулаками: они как-то дрыхли у кого-то вповалку на надувном матрасе, втроем или вчетвером, но со сломанным носом очнулся именно Тэтч, и, смываясь оттуда, они оставили залитое кровищей тряпье и россыпь мороженой фасоли, которая не долетела до юркой цели. Ему потом на полном серьезе звонили узнать, что случилось и куда он дел Кенуэя. Паршивец так и не извинился, хотя счет они все-таки сравняли, когда годом позже Тэтч случайно пристукнул его дверью на «Мести».

Ни свет ни заря по их души обычно является малой; у него свои представления о том, как должен начинаться день, схожие с отцовскими, но кардинально расходящиеся с его, Тэтча, настолько, что впору вновь переползать на с горем пополам подправленный диван. Впрочем, поначалу его пытаются щадить. Сквозь сон Тэтч слышит однажды, как Эдвард, похватав барахло, тихонько выводит пацана за дверь и вместо сокрушительного смерча и прыжков по кровати предлагает в духе лучших шпионов Голливуда прятаться в тенях и звать его из-за угла условным свистом. Из условного очень скоро он грозит превратиться в перманентный, как и присутствие Тэтча в квартире: штормовой сезон выживает его одним точным броском пальмы в панорамное окно, и Кенуэй, недоуменно разглядывая битое стекло, подвядшие резные листья и пол в мокрых следах и растащенной грязи, говорит, что он всегда может завалиться к ним. Вечером того же дня, измотанный страховой волокитой, Тэтч невпопад отвечает:

− Пусть будит, когда хочет.

Он смотрит в телевизор, не особо следя за сюжетом, а Кенуэй, перестав жевать свой поздний ужин, второй по счету, смотрит на него, и вспышки на экране отблескивают в белках глаз.

− Это ж смертный приговор.

− Знаю.

Эдвард усмехается. Драная коленка, качнувшись, стукается о ногу Тэтча и так и остается, тепло прильнув бедром. Тэтч остается тоже. На неделю, пока собирают новые окна; на месяц, пока демонтируют полы и кухню, которые он решает поменять под шумок. Ему не хватает утренней размеренности, что правда, то правда; но вместо нее он получает сгусток дьявольской энергии, с озорной отцовской искрой подбивающий его ехать не на уроки, а на море. Тэтч чувствует, что выдержка его в скорости даст трещину. Кенуэй веселится.

− В школе начали расспрашивать, в какой рок-группе лабает его папка.

− Мм. А ты что?

− А что я? Про тебя ж спрашивают.

Он переводит взгляд на вылинявший принт со скелетом в треуголке, пеньковое ожерелье из ракушек и кое-как собранные, выгоревшие волосы. Кенуэй ему однажды заявил на заре эпохи, что, ежели всё развалится к чертям собачьим, им нужно сколотить группу и выступать под собственным лейблом, но именно в тот момент к Тэтчу семимильными шагами приближалось тридцатилетие и четвертый развод, поэтому заблаговременную покупку подержанного тур-автобуса пришлось отложить на неопределенный срок.

− Можешь мне пока тут расписаться, а я придумаю, чего им соврать.

Кенуэй отталкивается от подоконника и подходит, натянув ткань майки под автограф. Ухмылка у него блудливая, а сам он плоский, как доска для серфинга, и такой же гладкий: Тэтч ведет ладонью от подобравшегося живота к груди и ключицам, сгребает за ворот изнутри и дергает вниз, лицом к лицу.

− Ты ко мне шары подкатываешь, Кенуэй? Болтов за день не накрутился?

− А ты, что ль, уже на пенсию собрался?

Тэтч всегда так или иначе придерживался одного курса, эдакой незамысловатой философии, которую Кенуэй когда-то давно безыскусно облек в слова: сделать всё сейчас, чтобы потом не делать вообще ни черта. Чтобы, оглядываясь назад, видеть нажитое, а глядя вперед, знать, на что это разбазарить. Они оба мечтали об одном. Оба работали без продыху, оба женились почти одновременно, Эдвард − впервые и с концами, Тэтч − в очередной раз и едва ли на год. Кенуэй думал уехать с Кэролайн, а вместо этого уехал к родителям ворочать угли от сгоревшей фермы, отдал им всё, что было накоплено, всё до последнего цента, потому что на тот момент это казалось правильным, и больше никогда не возвращался к рейсам на большегрузах, сжиравших по три-четыре месяца за ход. Тэтч не хочет, чтобы всё было зря.

Его нет всего ничего; нужно довести до ума контракт на зиму и поставить десяток закорючек, словно у них тут восемнадцатый век, а не двадцать первый и для каждой сраной бумажки нужно личное присутствие. Встречает его только один Кенуэй, младший, виснет на шее и вполне закономерно не верит, когда Тэтч клянется, что за эту неделю он вымахал и превратился в неподъемного китенка. Второй Кенуэй − прямо за углом, привалился плечом и слушает; они сталкиваются нос к носу, вот только у Эдварда он неплохо так отделан и всё расцвечено от виска до подбородка. Тэтч смотрит на него не мигая, Эдвард отводит глаза.

− Что тут, на хер, случилось?!

− Ничего.

− Это _ничего_ у тебя по всей морде, Кенуэй.

− Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился.

Кенуэй − упрямая скотина, а у Тэтча терпение ни к черту: сочетание, ведущее, как правило, к неутешительным результатам. Он тычет в приоткрытую дверь детской.

− Мне пойти у пацана спросить?

А затем в паршивом озарении тянется задрать Эдварду край футболки. Ребра у него синие с желтым, как задохнувшийся на палубе тунец. Тэтч говорит, не разжимая зубов:

− Кто это сделал?

Кенуэй пожимает плечами и досадливо морщится.

− Ты мне скажи. Три лба, приперлись под ночь, зови, говорят, Эдварда. Уж вряд ли, блядь, меня за фордовскую ось на Девилле пятьдесят седьмого? Ну, открываю, говорю, я Эдвард. Они и навалились. Один спустился башкой вперед по лестнице, вроде живой. Говорю же − ничего. Первый раз, что ли...

− Первый при твоем сыне. Когда?

Он буркает «позавчера» и смотрит с вызовом, словно собираясь добавить пару ласковых в ответ на бессмысленное «почему не позвонил», но Тэтч знает все эти ответы наперед: и про себя, и про полицию, которая начнет лезть, и про ублюдочного лэндлорда, который копов и вызовет, если пронюхает, − и точно так же он знает, что не имел права снова крутить свои сомнительные схемы и втягивать Эдварда, пусть даже тому всё как с гуся вода.

Тэтч не хочет усугублять − не сейчас, когда сквозь щель из комнаты за ними тайком наблюдают два внимательных глаза. Кенуэй срывается следом почти тут же:

− Эд! И куда тебя несет? Искать их по всему городу? Эд? _Вот же срань..._ Тэтч, мать твою!

Кенуэй в курсе, что с таким же успехом может пытаться остановить круизный лайнер, ноябрьские ураганы и прочие, столь же неумолимые вещи, поэтому делает единственное возможное: всем своим весом пихает его в спину. С последней ступеньки внизу пролета Тэтч тормозит об окно напротив и хватку на горле пришпиленного к стене Кенуэя осознает как-то запоздало, со стороны, но всё равно держит, сжав сильнее, чем нужно. Под ладонью с усилием прокатывается кадык; Эдвард не боится его, никогда не боялся.

− Тэтч? Во что ты влез опять? − Он сипло втягивает воздух и выдает со своей простецкой искренностью: − Я пойду с тобой!

− Ты останешься дома с сыном, Кенуэй.

Слегка встряхнув, Тэтч отпускает его, и оставшиеся три этажа шагов за ним уже нет. Оба отмалчиваются сутки без малого, до кенуэевского «в порядке?» и его односложного «ок» в обратном смс, а после морозятся еще столько же, каждый по своей норе: Эдвард − у себя, Тэтч − на «Мести», потому что квартира еще не готова. Наконец, он возвращается, втихую, поздним утром, чтобы не застать никого из Кенуэев. Старший, однако, стоит посреди кухни, с недожеванным бутербродом в одной руке и ножом в другой. Нож он медленно кладет обратно.

− Эд?

Мгновение Тэтч не находится, что сказать.

− Зашел прихватить кой-чего. Поживу пока на яхте, до поры.

− До какой, на хер, поры?

Он уходит от вопроса в спальню, небрежно набивает сумку, забирает ноут и одним широким движением сгребает полку в ванной. Когда дюжину лет тому назад Кенуэй встал на ноги и наконец-то съехал от него к чертовой матери, из вещей у него был только неподъемный ящик инструментов и подержанный байк; Тэтч, помнится, глядя на его полупустую квартиру с голыми стенами, дал слабину и разрешил забрать пресловутый диван, который они перли в четыре руки, переругиваясь на каждой лестничной клетке, потому что зараза не проходила повороты. Бросив сумку у порога, он заглядывает на кухню, на запах горелого кофе.

− А ты что?

Кенуэй сверлит его взглядом исподлобья, с агрессией, которой только дай повод.

− Машину еще не пригнали. Вернулся пожрать.

Пауза между ними − как форштаг от мачты к носу, звенит в натяг. Эдвард нехотя расцепляет руки на груди и, подхватив еще полную кружку, протягивает в его сторону, немой вопрос пополам с укоризной. Тэтч подходит, и оба, на секунду опустив глаза, в молчаливом ступоре смотрят на стесанные костяшки: уже поджившие у Эдварда и свежие у Тэтча. Взгляд Кенуэя, поднявшись, останавливается на его лице, и как будто что-то при этом останавливается внутри самого Тэтча.

Кружка вдребезги. Они со всей дури влетают в холодильник, Эдвард трескается головой, но под затылком у него ладонь Тэтча и удар почти смягчен. Кенуэй что-то мычит, прихватывая за язык и губы, выдирает рубашку у него из-под ремня, и Тэтч стаскивает ее через голову, не расстегивая, пока Кенуэй вываливается из собственной майки. Они находят клятый стол буквально ощупью, спотыкаясь друг об друга, с грохотом двигают стул, чтоб упереть колено, и Эдвард, подставив было согнутые локти, падает на столешницу плашмя, стоит Тэтчу упереться рукой меж чернильных, подвыцветших уже пантер. Поток проклятий по отбитым ребрам быстро прерывается стоном в голос, а когда тот срывается в хрип и пальцы добела стискиваются на краю стола, Тэтч наваливается сверху, зажимает ему рот и двигается до тех пор, пока не накрывает обоих, порывисто и жестко.

Полежав без особых признаков жизни, Кенуэй кое-как разгибается. Тэтч помогает ему подняться, перехватив поперек груди, и коротко целует в затылок, прежде чем отпустить. Сердце надрывается так, словно он Мексиканский залив пытался переплыть и на полпути повернул обратно.

− Охренеть...

Взмокший, загнанный в ноль Кенуэй ловит рулон бумажных полотенец и жадно отпивает из брошенной вслед бутылки, вид у него совершенно ошалевший. Тэтч, подобрав с пола одежду, присаживается рядом на краешек стола и принимается методично выдавливать пуговицы из петель.

− Помнишь, как-то я обмолвился, что хочу разжиться личным островом?

− _Обмолвился?_ − Эдвард фыркает, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. − Да ты часа полтора рассыпался, как поставишь на нем форт и объявишь независимым государством.

− Вот поэтому я и бросил курить с тобой траву. − Они усмехаются дурацкой истории, которой уже сто лет в обед, и Тэтч, помолчав, продолжает: − Нет, думаю, места там хватит только для пары-тройки бунгало.

Оторвавшись от скукожившейся бутылки, Кенуэй недоверчиво косится.

− В смысле... в смысле _там?_

− Цепочка островов к востоку от Северной Каролины, прижаты плотновато, на мой вкус, но есть один неплохой на отшибе. Хорошая возможность.

Эдвард прищуривается, пытаясь, очевидно, разобрать, прикалывается он, спятил вконец или говорит как на духу.

− А обмудки те пришли, потому что ты хапнул себе слишком большой кусок песка с пальмами?

− Мм. Скорее, денег по контракту, чтобы добрать сумму. Провернули сделку условно легально, а второй стороне это, похоже, не особо понравилось.

− _Условно_ , Эд, будет только у тебя в мечтах, когда на этой херне тебя однажды возьмут за жопу.

Пихнув не глядя воду в протянутую руку, Кенуэй подцепляет майку со стола и выворачивает туда-сюда, пытаясь понять, где изнанка. Он злится, вполне себе справедливо. Тэтч смотрит, как под тканью скрываются выцветшие синяки.

− Нет, думаю, я всё.

− То же самое ты твердил после своей − какой? пятой жены? Ага.

Он отходит отмотать пару метров бумаги и кое-как застелить ими кофейную лужу, осколок покрупнее с уцелевшей ручкой пинком отфутболивает к мусорке и с чувством выполненного долга прислоняется напротив.

− Значит, я свернул кому-то челюсть и надрал жопы, чтоб ты себе холостяцкий рай устроил посреди нихуя?

− Ну... я бы не назвал себя таким уж холостяком.

На этот раз пауза между ними оценивающая. Кенуэй криво усмехается.

− Что, снова женишься?

− Да не то чтобы. Если, конечно, у тебя нет каких-то особых предложений.

− У меня? У меня нет даже лишней сотки на развод с тобой, разбежался.

Тэтч отмахивается от шпильки, пока паршивец довольно скалится. Им обоим пора, Тэтчу − так уж точно, и на сумку в коридоре они оглядываются одновременно. Кенуэй мнется, наблюдая, как он поигрывает ключами и сует их, наконец, в карман.

− Ты правда собрался на «Месть»?

− Посижу там до конца ремонта. Всяко проще отваживать их с пирса, чем отсюда. Да и от тел легче избавляться.

Кенуэй смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, и задумчиво выдает:

− Даже положа руку на целый слиток из золотых запасов, я бы не смог сказать, шутишь ты, Эд, или до чертиков серьезен.

Хмыкнув, Тэтч тянется и прихватывает его за шею, сильно, потому что Эдвард не любит нотации.

− Если почуешь, что что-то не так, звони мне, ясно?

− Да брось, нич...

− Кенуэй.

Эдвард досадливо морщится, но кивает, и Тэтч отпускает его, по́ходя, скупым движением поправляя перекрутившуюся тесемку с клином акульего зуба: тот болтался раньше у Тэтча на мостике, выковырнутый из камней невесть как углядевшим его Эдвардом, просверленный в первом попавшемся автосалоне Нью-Гэмпшира и нанизанный на леску до поры, пока они не вернулись и Кенуэй не нашел шнурок покрепче.

Теперь на мостике ничего не висит и не происходит, и Тэтч поднимается иногда туда покурить, прислонившись к штурвалу. «Галка» внизу стоит сырая, в лужах, с туго замотанными парусами: океан полощет неделю без продыху, даже те, у кого лодки помельче, утащили их на прицепах от греха. Сквозь шум и кряхтенье яхты шаги он слышит только на самой лестнице, хлопает дверца холодильника.

− Ну, как подготовка к отшельнической жизни? Полным ходом?

Он забирает запотевшее пиво и, звякнув по бутылке Эдварда, обливается, когда паршивец с размаху падает рядом на сиденье. Кенуэй скалится.

− Мм. С чего ты взял, что я там один буду отшельничать?

− С того, что меня ты туда не заманишь даже своим шведским стаутом.

− Так речь разве о тебе? − Он захлопывает ноут с рабочими отчетами и отодвигает подальше. − Возьму Кенуэя, который посговорчивее, пацан только спит и видит. Где он кстати? С Адэ?

Кенуэй не вставая вывинчивается из мокрой куртки и спихивает ее на пол, как будто там ей самое место.

− Закинул его на день рождения. Ну, знаешь, уминать халявный торт, не спать полночи, травить пиратские байки...

− Да уж, знаю не понаслышке.

Они оба усмехаются вполголоса и молчаливо потягивают пиво, прислушиваясь, как снаружи то и дело принимается хлестать дождем; «Месть» вздыхает на неспокойной воде − со скуки или, может, усталости. Кенуэй задумчиво прицокивает языком.

− Черт... целый остров, а? − Тэтч поднимает брови. − Покажешь?

Поднявшись по навигатору вдоль побережья, мимо Саванны и Чарльзтауна, они находят зеленую точку суши в паре-тройке дней пути отсюда, и Кенуэй тут же чешет дальше, за канадского Принца Эдуарда, в залив, и рассуждает, что, может, теперь-то они поднимутся, наконец, на Великие озера, если отогнать к острову «Галку», чтоб было поближе. Реки − не их стихия, но чисто любопытства ради, затарившись жратвой, прогуляться вглубь страны... Тэтч машинально убирает с дисплея бутылку, поставленную Эдвардом, и следит за тем, с каким интересом он вдруг принялся шуровать по погодной карте. Сердце шторма далековато, но вся масса стабильно наползает на их угол, целясь в Карибское море. Кенуэй вскидывает лицо. Взгляд этот Тэтчу знаком до тянущего с присвистом чувства под ложечкой; он медленно ведет подбородком из стороны в сторону.

− О, да хорош, Эд! Когда последний раз ты видел волны выше головы?

− Когда «Галке» оторвало якорь к чертовой матери. Я зарекся.

− Якорь был говно.

− Да нет, просто капитан у нее с ебанцой.

Кенуэй широко разводит руками. Пока Тэтч в кровь стирал ладони об неуправляемый штурвал, эта сволочь висела там на одном сопливом тросе, старательно выдирая у ветра парус, чтобы сложить, пока его тоже не унесло.

− Но вернул же тебя, живого. Ты даже на свадьбу успел!

− Да я там кольца надеть был не в состоянии, Кенуэй, так руки тряслись!

− Слабак!

Паршивец пихается локтем, едва-едва успевает вильнуть в сторону от затрещины и, тут же пойманный за шкирку, начинает выкручиваться, словно угорь. Тэтч перехватывает его за загривок, так, самую малость, и усмехается тому, как Эдвард поднимает лопатки, пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи.

− Когда сын спросит, почему ты не пошел смотреть на шторм, что ты скажешь? «Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, приятель»?

Осклабившись, он шумно выдыхает от резко сжавшейся хватки и, притихнув, ждет. Дурь в этих глазах плещет похлеще, чем за бортом, и Тэтч хочет рыкнуть, чтоб не смел прикрывать свои выверты пацаном, но только скрипит зубами.

− Чтоб тебя, Кенуэй...

− Погодь, притащу штаны с «Галки».

В плотном яхтенном комбинезоне двенадцать ноябрьских градусов подскакивают до тридцати, он терпеть этого не может и не торопится надевать, пока береговая охрана на том конце рации фиксирует их позывной, время и предполагаемый маршрут. Кенуэй считает, это мелко − докладываться, куда уходит корабль; Тэтч считает, что мелко бывает только на городских пляжах, но каждый так и остается при своем мнении. Пару минут он наблюдает, как Эдвард наверху крепит мощный прожектор, а затем, глянув на темный горизонт, принимается задраивать окна.

«Месть» взбирается, задрав нос от одной воды − внизу к другой − в месиве из туч, и тяжело проваливается на пять метров без малого, до следующей волны. Он взмок изнутри и снаружи, радары заливает дождем наискось, Кенуэю приходится орать прямо в ухо, сердце где-то в глотке у обоих. Атлантика пенится, вставая на дыбы, и тянется это бесконечно − так, что, не видь он пройденный путь прямо под носом на экране, решил бы, что их уже дошвыряло до самых Бермуд. У Кенуэя они как раз в списке путешествий − в один конец, не иначе.

Сложно сказать, село солнце уже или нет, в бурю всегда темно. Они шпарят назад при полной иллюминации, ветер рывками подпихивает под зад и норовит развернуть, и Тэтч, с усилием выравнивая штурвал, думает лишь о том, что при парусах и без лишней пары-тройки рук им пришлось бы здесь туго. Где-то впереди, в пелене и сумерках лежит Джорджия, но чем ближе, тем сложнее выруливать поперек гребней. 

− Мы теряем узлы!

− Что?

Кенуэй стучит по стеклу с медленно уползающей стрелкой и тянется перещелкнуть кнопки на панели генератора. Ухнув к подножию очередной волны, «Месть» все ж таки раскорячивается боком и дает такой крен на левый борт, что Тэтч, не справившись, чуть не размазывает Эдварда по стене напротив. Кенуэй, вцепившись в плечо, надрывается ему под капюшон, что спустится проверить машинный отсек, и скрывается из виду, Тэтч даже выругаться не успевает. Скорость просела на четверть и хотя как будто дальше не падает, их постепенно начинает сносить с курса − сильнее, чем они отклонялись до того. За волны он не переживает, перевернуть не перевернут, и дизеля у них под завязку, и забрались они недалеко, но перспектива плестись всю ночь к берегу, выправляясь каждые пять минут, чертовски безрадостная.

В тот раз «Галку» чуть не разметало в щепки, они оба рухнули минут на двадцать прямо на пирсе, едва перевалили борт; «Месть» крепче, конечно, и не такое стерпит, даже десять баллов − запросто, начерпает по самое не балуй, полный салон и каюту с недешевой обивкой, но стерпит. Кенуэя нет уже порядочно, и Тэтч думает застопорить штурвал и сунуться поглядеть на лестничный пролет, не ползет ли тот обратно, когда «Месть», наконец, снова ускоряется, а следом появляется и Эдвард.

− Нормас? Ремень разболтался! Подкрутил, а там посмотрим!

Он подныривает Тэтчу под локоть и меняет в навигаторе курс, на Порт Роял, что в Бьюфорте, к которому их успело снести, и тыкает в речную гавань, где можно пересидеть ночь. Через устье и дальше, вглубь между островами Кенуэй проводит яхту сам, пока Тэтч внизу передает их новые координаты, а затем выходит помочь со швартовкой под замершим на причале лучом прожектора. Неясное облегчение быстро отпускает, потому что внутри до сих пор всё кипит, и в равной степени ему хочется и сказать скатившемуся на палубу паршивцу пару ласковых, и буркнуть, что если долбанутые идеи однажды сведут их обоих в могилу, то лучше уж так.

− Ремень у тебя ушатанный, пиздец. Ступили, не проверили; ладно ты − возраст, память, все дела, но я-то? − он препаскудно поблескивает улыбкой, совершенно, до чертиков довольный. − Запаска есть? Поменяю утром, а то там сейчас яичницу можно жарить.

Тэтч кивает вместо «ага» и, дотянувшись до его запястья, переворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной вниз. Эдвард машинально сгибает и разгибает обожженные пальцы.

− Да забей, Эд, фигня. Вот я как-то колючую проволоку с переднего моста срезал...

Он осекается, когда Тэтч снимает с него капюшон, и мелко моргает от водяной пыли, в которую превратился, затихая, дождь. Тэтч отводит прилипшие пряди ему за уши, проскальзывает рукой под вымокший хвост и мягко привлекает к себе. Губы у Кенуэя соленые и холодные, как у русалки. Отстранившись ровно настолько, чтоб сфокусировался взгляд, Тэтч рубит:

− Иди снимай мокрое барахло.

Кенуэй блудливо ухмыляется:

− Ты здесь капитан.

Оставленный наедине с собой, он лезет во внутренний, неудобно запрятанный карман, отыскивает среди вусмерть измятых сигарет одну более-менее целую и закуривает, тяжело опустившись локтями на фальшборт. Внизу широкой полосой плещет река, почти неразличимая в темноте, лодки перестукиваются о столбики пристани. Вокруг ни души. Он скуривает до фильтра и, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, выбрасывает бычок вместе с пачкой, по пути задвигая обратно ящики и собирая раскатившиеся из дурацкой сетки яблоки.

Кенуэй валяется в его каюте в конце салона, золотистый от загара, платиновый пониже пояса, и оглядывается показать яркую карусель фотографий с детского праздника. В этот раз торопиться им ни к чему. Тэтч глубоко дышит в растрепанный затылок, утыкаясь носом, когда Кенуэй заводит свободную руку назад и всей пятерней зарывается ему в волосы. В окнах с неопущенными шторами бледно вспыхивают зарницы, едва-едва выхватывая мачты чужих кораблей. Тэтч порывисто приподнимается на локте убрать из-под бока плотно сбившееся покрывало, а затем притискивает Эдварда ближе, целуя повернувшееся вполоборота лицо. Буря медленно слабеет, уходя за континент.

Пока он задумчиво листает фотки, Эдвард потрошит холодильник, громоздя бургеры из всего, что подвернется, с таким количеством майонеза, что Тэтчу потом приходится вычерпывать его ложкой прямо в раковину. В салоне душновато от обогревателя, и Кенуэй в больших, как парус, гавайских шортах смотрится невероятно нелепо, держатся они только на честном слове, стянутые резинкой на боку. Тэтч усмехается.

− Ну... конечно, не Ямайка, но вроде сойдет. Это не тут где-то у Вэйна плот спиздили?

Тэтч поднимает бутылку и палец.

− _Унесло течением._

− Пока он ходил отлить?

− Сражался со змеями. Героически.

Они покатываются − да так, что непроглоченное пиво ударяет в нос обоим, а Тэтч вытирает накатившую слезу. Спится на воде глубоко и быстро. Часов в пять он уже продирает глаза, потому что Кенуэй выползает, как из лесоповала − из-под его руки и, с удовольствием и без единого щелчка встающих назад костей потягивается.

− ...куда?

Кенуэй выглядит так, словно всю ночь провел в стоге сена, а, уходя, прихватил часть с собой − на голове, но доволен при этом и бодр до зубовного скрежета.

− Курочить генератор. Обещал пацану, что заберу в одиннадцать и съездим в горы, если не вдарит ливнем. Спи. Разбужу, как будем подходить.

Тэтч ворчит, переваливаясь на другой бок, и слышит сквозь сон, как у двери щелкает переключатель и по всему периметру с тихим свистом, словно песок по скату зонта, зашториваются окна. Встает он сам, чуть погодя и неохотно, собирает раскиданное со вчера барахло − извечный результат кенуэевского присутствия и ищет чего-нибудь пожевать, чтоб отнести наверх.

− А что стало с правилом «не жрать на мостике»?

Тэтч пожимает плечом.

− Воскресенье. Рулевой может жрать в присутствии капитана, если вытрет руки, перед тем как лапать приборную панель.

Кенуэй включает автопилот и хитрожопо скалится.

− Что-то не слышал, чтоб ты пацана просил вытирать руки.

− Ему хватает сознательности делать это без подсказки. Есть, чему поучиться, знаешь ли.

− Засранец.

Эдвард пихается острым локтем, оттесняя его от штурвала, но в конце концов уступает и садится, свесив ноги, на краю палубы, как сидел там всегда с того самого дня, когда Тэтч впервые позвал его на «Месть», еще нехоженую и белоснежную, словно только что с конвейера. Идут они хорошо и гладко, и Тэтч отвлеченно размышляет, что пару месяцев, пока не потеплеет, этого будет не хватать. У берега Кенуэй подрывается, скидывает кранцы за правый борт, которым «Месть» встает к «Галке», и, подцепив швартовый, сигает с ним на причал. На нем старый свитер не по размеру, выуженный у Тэтча из тряпья взамен пролюбленной на ровном месте футболке; Эдвард заправляет его в штаны, застегивает куртку и подхватывает шлем с сиденья.

− Может, и мне разжиться байком? Вылезти из пещеры на старости лет, оценить романтику ветра в морду и затекшей поясницы?

День пасмурный, но Кенуэй загорается так, будто сейчас августовский полдень.

− Достать тебе? У Джимбо в гараже простаивает, настоящий зверюга!

− Да Рид мне за него яйца открутит, как вернется. А когда я сдам с потрохами тебя, Кенуэй, она придет...

Эдвард насмешливо пихается шлемом.

− Уверен, таких древних, как твои, на раскопках ей еще не попадалось.

Оплеуха приходится паршивцу не на скомканные в пук волосы, а на гладкий пластик, и Эдвард, щелкнув забралом, запрыгивает на мотоцикл. Тэтч наклоняется к его плечу − сказать сквозь грохот двигателя, что заедет завтра, после работы, повидать их обоих; Кенуэй в ответ, легонько боднувшись, газует и стремглав уносится с набережной. Футболку его Тэтч находит в машинном отсеке час спустя, насквозь убитую старым генераторным маслом и брошенную висеть на пустой канистре из-под свежего.

На яхту они возвращаются только весной. «Галка» в море круглый год, даже под Рождество, даже в мертвом январе, но «Месть» стоит законсервированной до следующего сезона, и, когда волна вновь теплеет, а погодка уже не шепчет, Тэтч будит ее, чтобы подготовить к большому плаванию. Они сверяют цифры на мостике с показателями внизу так скрупулезно, как будто это большая сборка для круизной компании, а дедлайн − завтра.

Тэтч вскидывается на звук. Этот ни с чем не спутать: драндулет Вэйна заруливает на парковку и высыпает пассажиров, сам едва не рассыпаясь на части; Кенуэй латал это чудовище чаще, чем испанцы − свою репутацию после набегов Фрэнсиса Дрейка. Тэтч отправляет младшего помощника с новостями к отцу, а после оба смотрят с верхней палубы, как Эдвард одним молниеносным движением перемахивает борт, припускает к берегу и с восторженным «Джимбо!!» тормозит, пружинисто подхватив Мэри с причала. Рид у них редкий гость, пропадает на год, на два, появляется мимолетно, как затмение, и в лучшем случае через месяц отчаливает обратно в свои безлюдные дебри − поднимать из мексиканской земли руины того, что принадлежало когда-то майя. Приезд всегда отмечают долго и основательно, насколько хватит печени, но сегодня − первый раз, когда на корабле есть ребенок, и потому решено было, хотя и несколько со скрипом, пить не напропалую, как будто мир вот-вот закончится, а так, словно он едва начался. Тэтч коротко им машет, и рука, опустившись, машинально треплет младшего Кенуэя по волосам.

Они отчаливают, дождавшись Адэ с рыболовными снастями и парой новых удочек покрепче и припозднившуюся Энн с гитарой, вдоль и поперек изрисованной чем только не, − там где-то даже его собственные каракули были, высокохудожественный бред от ядреной кенуэевской самокрутки с попыткой философски обосновать каждую линию, что-то про уходящее время, как обычно, а Эдвард, которому тогда хорошо если двадцать уже стукнуло, пихнул его в плечо и, потешаясь, обозвал дедом. Утро раннее, идти им долго. Вэйн, вызверившись на невпопад тренькнувшего по струнам Рэкхэма, мрачно заваливается похрапеть в салоне; Мэри только ночью с самолета, и Тэтч отдает ей каюту. Впрочем, к полудню «Месть» начинает потихоньку оживать, надрывается кофеварка; Калико, раскочегарив трубку, подсаживается послушать байки про Мексику.

− Нашла Эльдорадо?

Рид лениво тянется, подцепляет его нелепую соломенную шляпу за край и, разогнав сладковатый дым над столом, водружает себе на голову.

− Пока нет, но видела здоровенный фаллос из чистого золота.

− Ага, и, конечно, думала обо мне?

− Думала срочной почтой тебе отправить, чтоб ты утешился.

Они безобразно гогочут под измученные стенания присоединившегося Вэйна, пока Тэтч, застигнутый врасплох детским вопросом, под всецело осуждающим взглядом Адэвале пытается объяснить, что смешного в этой шутке и почему в школе ее лучше не повторять. Втроем они ловят обед; Кенуэй подходит, только усмотрев вдалеке дельфинов, − усидчивости, чтобы удить, ему в отличие от сына не хватает, стае − тоже: поравнявшись с неторопливо ползущей яхтой, она быстро теряет интерес и уносится вперед. Разделывать рыбу Тэтч не доверяет никому, к счастью всех присутствующих, хотя Энн всё равно пытается помочь делом, а Мэри − словом, закинув ноги на стол возле отрубленных голов. Двигатель на время заглушен, и, пока он вырезает плавательные пузыри, мимо окон с крыши мостика принимаются сигать тела: Адэ с пацаном в охапке, Кенуэй, вытянувшись стрункой, и даже как будто сам Чарльз Вэйн, целый один раз. Энн дважды уговаривать не нужно; Мэри со знанием дела твердит, что океан и в подметки не годится тенистым озерам лесного Юкатана, однако через полчаса это именно с ней Адэвале устремляется за борт, и от поднявшейся волны на полке звякают стаканы.

Тэтч проверяет, достаточно ли нагрелась сковорода, и мимоходом оглядывается на легкие шаги. Наверно, к лучшему, что масло он плеснуть не успел. Кенуэй мокрый с ног до головы, целуется, как оголтелый, ощупью скручивает огонь, тесня его к каюте так стремительно, что Тэтч поначалу теряется.

− Ты морской воды наглотался, Кенуэй?

Запыхавшийся и разгоряченный солнцем, он притискивает его в углу за дверью, зажимает рот чередой поцелуев и лезет рукой в штаны.

− Адэ осьминога словил, это их займет минут на десять.

− Я там пожрать готовлю вообще-то, если...

− А, да к черту, Эд, забей.

Кенуэй льнет к нему гибким голым телом, не позволяя вставить ни слова, затем вдруг резко останавливается, с паскуднейшей мордой собирает воду с волос и берется за них обоих мокрыми ладонями. Тэтч выдыхает сквозь зубы. В ответ Кенуэй скалится, и подставляет золотистую шею, и смотрит почти зло − ровно секунду, когда Тэтч отталкивает его и вжимает лопатками в соседнюю стену. Они движутся без рук, обоих лихорадит, как в первый раз, Кенуэй хрипло сопит ему в ухо, лодыжка подхваченной под колено и плотно притершейся ноги с силой впивается Тэтчу в бедро. Он слышит снаружи взрыв хохота и присвист и, отстранив от себя затуманенное лицо, целует скулу, щеку, угол челюсти и, наконец, задыхающийся рот − так долго, покуда хватает легких, а затем снимает с плеча сжатую в кулак руку, широко ведет языком по раскрывшейся ладони и, задав ей направление, накрывает крепко стиснувшиеся пальцы Эдварда своими.

Когда, насквозь промоченный океаном с несносного тела, он переодевается и, наконец, выходит, Кенуэй всё еще хлещет воду из-под крана, а Энн разгибается от морозильника с хрустящим пакетом ледяной клубники.

− Дары моря приняли Калико за коралловый риф и присосались будь здоров. Синяки на всю задницу, хорошо, Чарли его отодрал.

Кенуэй вытирает рот рукой и широко улыбается:

− Кого именно?

− Эдвард, ну право слово, хуже Мэри. У тебя... − она неопределенно взмахивает клубникой. − Чешуя на спине выросла.

− Ну, мы ж тут рыбу жарим и всё такое.

Взгляд ее проходится по остывшей плите, подсыхающей на открытом воздухе форели и, наконец, останавливается на самом Тэтче, все еще слегка плывущем от не выветрившейся истомы. Энн скругляет уголки губ.

− Ага, оно и видно. Лимон не забудьте.

Они переглядываются и прыскают, как будто всем им внезапно по шестнадцать и это чужой корабль, куда они влезли не спросясь, и Кенуэй, довольный сверх всякой меры и почесавший было вслед за Энн, поворачивает на полпути, возвращается чуть ли не вприпрыжку и, промахнувшись по инерции, тыкается губами куда-то в бороду. Тэтч придает ему ускорения затрещиной в треть силы.

− Вали давай, пока хвост не вырос.

Обед у них поздний, ужин − уже в ночи, а осьминог, эксперимента ради посаженный пытливым детским умом в контейнер и оставленный на пять минут, исчезает оттуда вместе с плотно защелкнутой крышкой. Сгрудившись в лаунже на корме, они с переменным успехом пытаются не набраться, но Джек уже удивительным образом в говно, а сам он поджигает бенгальские огни от неровно трепещущих свечей и сует под бандану на лбу, перекочевавшую туда с Мэри, − для пущего эффекта и потому что все просили рассказать что-нибудь из рук вон. Калико, исправно вешавший им лапшу все эти годы, с энтузиазмом поддакивает, что именно так на День независимости полыхнули паруса у «Галки», и Кенуэй не подрывается с места только по той единственной спасительной причине, что слева под боком у него примостился пацан, а справа, подтянув коленки к груди, − Энни в сползшем пледе. Тэтч думает невольно, почти отстраненно, что Кэролайн тоже могла бы сидеть вот так, здесь, возле Эдварда, сияя глазами на отблеск танцующих искр и огня, точно как ее сын, но вот Эдвард склоняет голову послушать, что тот шепчет ему по секрету, а вот поднимает взгляд, и мысль, поплутав немного, мягко сливается с ночью. Кенуэй кивает ему, показывает на сонную детскую мордаху, складывает ладони под ухом и указывает уже на него самого, с немым вопросом, и Тэтч не в силах не поддаться. 

Когда он возвращается, на столе парой бутылок больше, истлевшие проволоки от бенгальских огней валяются тут и там, выпав из свечей, в которые были воткнуты, и Адэвале негромко подпевает гитаре. Кенуэя с ними нет. Он влез на верхнюю палубу и слушает оттуда, потягивая пиво. Тэтч поднимается тоже, отпивает из не глядя протянутой бутылки.

− Киснешь тут, как бочка с селедкой. Кто тебя так?

− Что, и его пойдешь отделаешь?

Они смотрят друг на друга, Тэтч коротко опускает подбородок, всерьез и в шутку, как повезет, и тогда Эдвард, отставив бутылку, с готовностью перевешивается через перила и зовет:

− Эй, Чарли!

Вэйн внизу отпихивает пристроившегося было подремать Калико и, прищурившись, вглядывается в них против света на мостике; физиономия у него вытягивается, когда Тэтч многозначительно чиркает пальцем поперек шеи. Эдвард покатывается.

− Он спросил, не ебемся ли мы часом. Я спросил, с каких пор это ебет его, а Калико сказал, чтоб мы отъебались друг от друга.

− ...тебе бы этим ртом да стихи писать, Кенуэй.

Он качает головой и отходит посмотреть, не увел ли их автопилот с изначального курса, сбрасывает пару узлов, выуживает сигарету из нычки в кармане для карт и, запалив, прихлопывает по плечу Эдварда, который, подхватив невербальный диалог с Чарли, продолжил его на пальцах − средних преимущественно.

− Хорош дурака валять. Идем.

На крыше мостика места едва-едва для двоих комплекции Кенуэя. Забравшись по неудобной лесенке, Тэтч растягивается на спине и сквозь облако дыма наблюдает, как Эдвард с высоты собственного роста оглядывает темную пропасть Атлантики вокруг и садится где-то в ногах, сгорбив плечи. Тэтч легонько дергает его за футболку.

− Кенуэй.

Он растягивается рядом, шеей на его откинутой руке, колено беспокойно покачивается из стороны в сторону, и некоторое время они просто курят, передавая сигарету, пока Кенуэй вдруг не спрашивает:

− Что это был за взгляд?

− _Взгляд?_

Эдвард приподнимается отправить бычок за борт и падает обратно, повернув к нему лицо.

− Я просто подумал... ну, мы впервые увидим твой хваленый остров. Плюс все здесь, даже Мэри. Ты ведь не планируешь каких-то, ну, грандиозных объявлений?

Тэтч, моргнув, громко усмехается.

− Да я как-то больше рассчитывал на барбекю, сноркелинг в рифах и, может, разложить тебя на дальнем пляже.

− И везти домой полную жопу песка? Не, я пас.

− Мм, постелю тебе кусок брезента.

− Старина Тэтч, неисправимый романтик.

Кенуэй пихает его в бок, получает в ответ, и за возней они не сразу замечают, что гитара внизу уже смолкла и народ постепенно разбредается. Мэри щедро обещает ад любому, кто разбудит ее кофемашиной, и, судя по глухим звукам где-то под ними, Адэ раскладывает салонные сиденья.

− Если я вдруг не оправдал твоих ожиданий, где кольца, ты знаешь, бери любое.

Эдвард охает от его руки, прилетевшей поперек живота, и накрывает своей, перебирая по тяжелым перстням.

− Слегка не мой размерчик.

Звезды над ними − как на ладони, такие чистые, что впору идти по курсу без навигатора, карта целого мира − вот, распростерта всюду, куда хватает глаз. Он чувствует, как скручивается перстень с указательного пальца, затем возвращается на место, еще один, за ним другой, пока Кенуэю не надоедает, и тогда, согнув затекший локоть, Тэтч притягивает его к себе для долгих размеренных поцелуев, от которых сводит шею. Эдвард прислоняется к нему лбом, но оба тут же вздрагивают от звонко разлетевшегося стекла и, переглянувшись, подползают к краю посмотреть.

− Рэкхэм, сволочь, ноги тебе на что??

Пытаясь удержать Калико вертикально, Вэйн выволакивает его из-за стола с посыпавшимися бутылками и под невнятные вкрадчивые увещевания ковыляет с ним в салон.

− Иди тоже, Кенуэй. Сменишь меня через пару часов. И глянь по-быстрому, как там новая помпа качает.

Он напоследок треплет Эдварда по волосам, которые затем падают ему на лицо, нос утыкается в щеку, а губы улыбаются поверх его собственных. Кенуэй спрыгивает на палубу прямо так, подтянувшись на руках, и Тэтч слушает, как гулко отзывается «Месть», когда распахивается дверь в машинный отсек, и через минуту довольный голос сообщает, что «встала, как родная!». На мостике он выключает автопилот, запускает двигатель на полную и, погасив верхний свет, который компенсируют экраны и мягко сияющая приборная панель, берется за штурвал. Он замечает только сейчас. На правом мизинце не хватает перстня − золотой печатки со скелетом о копье и песочных часах.

**_***_ **

Будит его звенящее детское «лэнд хо!!» и мощный, как свалившийся с круизника якорь, прыжок в самый центр постели; он едва успевает продрать глаза, щурясь от солнца на фигуру в дверях, но − не закончить вопрос:

− Какого чер...

Старший Кенуэй, поблескивая улыбкой, прислоняется к косяку.

− Лэнд хо, Тэтч, твоя земля на горизонте.


End file.
